


Almost

by paynesgrey



Series: The Unicorn and the Spider: NarKik snippets [9]
Category: Inuyasha - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-07
Updated: 2006-06-07
Packaged: 2019-02-03 19:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12755112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: She’d rather die then be taken by the enemy – the horrific face of cruelty, the master of poisoned time.





	Almost

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 30shards claim for Naraku/Kikyou. The theme is "Hope." Up to Chapter 460 in the manga

A disgusting bundle of threads – a laughing shiver – and Naraku encased her in a web of arms.

She’d rather die then be taken by the enemy – the horrific face of cruelty, the master of poisoned time.

She’d rather die then be held so closely to him.

She had been so careless! How could she have been so sloppy as to end up in Naraku’s spider webs – caught and absorbed into his submission – her hands just out of reach of hope?

 _Kagome’s coming. She’ll bring me my bow_. Kikyou couldn’t believe she had such confidence in the girl. But she _had_ to ...

She had no idea where Kohaku was – if he was even still alive. The ambiguous glint – the glazed confidence in Naraku’s eyes would have indicated otherwise – if he actually were to be trusted.

Inuyasha…

And then she felt even more foolish – wrapped up in the enemy’s arms calling for her lost lover now with another – the ‘other’ that was her only hope. But Kouga’s shards may be able to still do something – but how long would Midoriko play them?

She felt her eyelids fall heavy – darkness was bleeding into the corners of her eyes.

Kikyou didn’t want to be defeated. She didn’t want to think this was it – she had to be the one to kill Naraku. She _needed_ too ...

She certainly didn’t want to wander in limbo from a failure to find revenge, trading once sense of unrest for another.

Weakness surged through her body, her energy waning, Naraku could sense it when she was about to fall. _Damn him!_

His power was overtaking her – she felt blanketed and cocooned in miasma, binding and choking her with his nature, his torrent intentions of malevolence. Ruby eyes looked over here – soaking in her defeat, delighting in her inevitable downfall. His power tightened around her caging her like his victory bird.

_I cannot submit ..._

She couldn’t let go.

_I have nothing more to do but this ..._

She couldn’t let him win.

_But I’m ...tired._

She couldn’t give him the satisfaction.

Darkness finally consumed her sight, and Naraku gave her a smile of satisfaction – the smile of a winner.

And then it was shining – hope – becoming a beacon of a strangled day that set hero against villain and heart against mind.

“Naraku, don’t you dare touch Kikyou!”

Then, Naraku became an almost-winner.

Kikyou smiled as her partial soul felt warmth.


End file.
